Quand on élimine l'impossible…
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Les deux meilleurs ennemis du Kid n'ont ils vraiment rien en commun, mis à part leurs echecs contre le voleur? HakubaxKoizumi


Les personnages du manga Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Quand on élimine l'impossible…

Réajustant une des mèches de ses long cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeaux, Akako Koizumi posa négligemment la main sur la rambarde, tout en contemplant d'un air supérieur tout ce qui s'étendait en contrebas.

Du haut du toit du lycée, tout ces étudiants lui apparaissait comme ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, de misérables fourmis qu'elle dominait de toute sa supériorité et dont elle pouvait piétiner les sentiments aussi facilement que les misérables insectes qu'ils étaient à ses yeux.

Oui, elle était leur reine et chacun de ces imbéciles éperdus d'amour était son sujet dévoué, a genoux devant elle pour la supplier de daigner lui accorder son attention et faire de lui son favori…

Ils connaissaient tous la façon dont cela se terminerait fatalement. Même si elle se laissait aller à élever l'un d'eux à sa hauteur, elle finissait toujours par le rejeter pour faire bénéficier un autre de ses caprices….

Et pourtant ils étaient tous prêts à se battre pour pouvoir vivre ce doux moment qui était leur rêve le plus cher et qui, comme tout les rêves, finirait par s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était survenu…

Aucun homme de ce lycée ne contestait sa souveraineté… A l'exception d'un seul.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait été tout aussi incapable de se soumettre ce rebelle que la police de Tokyo l'avait été de l'arrêter…

S'emparant d'une paire de jumelles de théâtre, elle s'en servit pour observer son ennemi…

Cette imbécile était bien évidemment avec Aoko, riant stupidement de la plaisanterie qu'il venait de lui faire, insouciant du regard de haine qui s'était posé sur lui. Devait-elle en profiter pour faire tomber la foudre sur cet idiot et le rayer ainsi de la surface de cette planète qu'elle supportait de moins en moins de partager avec lui ?

Avec le ciel grisâtre qui s'étendait au dessus d'eux, cela semblerait n'être qu'un simple accident. De toutes façon, personne ne croyait en l'existence de la magie, alors qui la soupçonnerait d'y avoir eu recours pour assassiner quelqu'un ?

Les ignorants, s'ils avaient la moindre idée de son pouvoir, ils se seraient empressés de se mettre à genoux devant elle si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas…

Mais peut-être avaient-ils raison ? Après tout, à quoi bon croire en cette stupide magie qui avait été loin d'être suffisante pour lui permettre de dérober son cœur à un certain voleur ?

Un voleur qui avait réussi à lui dérober le sien aussi facilement que toutes les pierres précieuses qu'il volait au nez et à la barbe du père de celle qui l'avait saisi au collet pour le secouer comme un prunier… Et pour cela, il n'avait eu besoin que de ses ridicules tour de magie de pacotille qui n'avait rien de commun avec la véritable magie, la sienne.

Elle serra les dents en le voyant plonger sa main dans les cheveux d'Aoko…pour en ressortir une colombe qui s'envola sous ses yeux émerveillés.

Déployant ses ailes d'un blanc aussi immaculé que le costume du gentleman cambrioleur à qui il appartenait, le volatile s'éleva au dessus du lycée.

Entendant un bruissement d'ailes au dessus d'elle, la sorcière leva les yeux pour les poser sur un faucon qui était en train de fondre sur la proie qui avait attiré son attention et qu'il allait déchiqueter de ses serres en l'espace d'un instant.

Elle eut à peine à se concentrer pour s'introduire dans l'esprit du prédateur et focaliser son attention sur une colombe illusoire qu'elle avait façonnée d'une seule pensée.

Délaissant sa proie réelle pour une ombre, le faucon s'éloigna, laissant la colombe qu'il avait épargnée se rapprocher de celle qui l'avait sauvé.

Caressant délicatement les plumes de l'oiseau qui s'était posé à côté d'elle, la sorcière se laissa aller à avoir un sourire rêveur…

Elle pouvait toujours s'imaginer que c'était pour elle que Kaito avait fait apparaître cette colombe, cette colombe identiques aux deux autres qu'il lui avait offert à la fin de leur premier affrontement et qui avait dissipé en un instant le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard...

Oui, peut-être que c'était pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé de la police, la nuit dernière, en endossant sa place, une fois de plus, pour lui permettre de semer le commissaire Nakamori…

Un soupir de désillusion franchit ses lèvres. A qui essayait-elle de faire croire cela ?

Le fait de l'avoir tiré d'affaire alors que son attention avait été détournée au moment fatal par la fille du commissaire, qu'Hakuba avait perfidement invité sur les lieux du prochain forfait du Kid pour distraire son attention et le faire tomber dans son piège, le voleur lui était sans doute reconnaissant…

Mais ce geste ne susciterait que de la gratitude chez lui, et rien de plus, n'est ce pas ?

« Oui, il ne partagera jamais tes sentiments, alors tu ferait mieux d'arrêter de l'aider, et de cesser de t'interposer entre nous… »

Se retournant, elle fixa d'un regard où le mépris se mêlait à l'étonnement le visage arrogant de celui qui s'était adressé à elle…

Il était reconnaissable de loin, aussi bien à sa chevelure auburn que par son uniforme, plus approprié à une école privé anglaise qu'à un lycée japonais.

« De quoi est ce que tu me parle, Saguru ? »

Le détective eût un sourire triomphant.

« Inutile d'essayer de me cacher tes pensées. N'importe quel amateur pourrait les déchiffrer sans se forcer, je t'ai vu faire un de tes tours de passe-passe à mon pauvre Watson pour sauver une des colombes de notre ennemi commun. Cela ne pouvait que te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière quand tu as empêché le Kid de tomber entre mes mains. Et à voir ton expression rêveuse puis mélancolique quand tu as caressé cet oiseau, j'imagine que tu as d'abord crû que notre cher voleur avait pu tomber amoureux de celle qui l'avait sauvé une fois de plus, avant de te rendre compte que cela n'arriverait jamais… je me trompe ? »

Elle dissimula son trouble derrière un regard condescendant et un sourire sarcastique.

« Cesse d'être persuadé que tout le monde partage ton obsession sur le Kid… Contrairement à toi et à la foule imbécile de ses fans, je me contrefiche de ce cambrioleur minable… »

« Ne me sous-estime pas. Sherlock Holmes pouvait s'immiscer dans les pensées du docteur Watson de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec toi, et il n'aurait pas rendu un diagnostic différent du mien s'il avait été à ma place. »

L'air supérieur de ce détective d'opérette commençait à l'irriter.

« Permets-moi de te montrer comment on parvient réellement à lire les pensées de quelqu'un… »

Hakuba tressaillit quand il sentit l'esprit de la sorcière s'immiscer dans le sien. Il ne supportait pas cette sensation, il avait l'impression qu'un tentacule froid et visqueux était en train de se creuser un chemin dans son esprit pour en effleurer le contenu sans la moindre pudeur.

_« La comparaison n'est pas très flatteuse… et tu n'as eu pour ta part aucun scrupule à essayer de t'introduire dans mes pensées les plus intimes… »_

Le visage du détective avait quelque peu perdu de arrogance tandis qu'il sentait la voix de Koizumi résonner alors qu'elle n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir la bouche.

_« Comme si tu pouvait être seulement digne que je t'adresse seulement la parole… »_

« Si tu peux t'amuser à faire cela avec moi, pourquoi est ce que tu ne fait pas la même chose avec Kaito ? De cette façon, tu comprendrais enfin que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. »

Ce fût à son tour de la fixer avec un sourire narquois tandis qu'il sentait une onde de fureur parcourir l'esprit qui était à l'intérieur du sien.

_« Pourquoi est ce que je m'intéresserait aux pensées de ce ver de terre ? »_

« Mais peut-être que tu n'ose pas le faire parce que tu as peur de voir que le visage qui occupe ses pensées n'est pas le tien, mais celui d'Aoko ? »

Le sourire du détective s'élargit. Elle avait beau rester impassible devant lui, le sentiment de frustration qui parcourait son esprit, sentiment qui n'était pas le sien, lui prouvait amplement qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu troubler ma quiétude, Saguru ? Si je suis venu ici, c'était précisément pour que personne ne m'importune…Et surtout pas un imbécile qui se prend pour Sherlock Holmes… »_

« Je voudrais juste que tu cesse de t'immiscer lors des affrontements entre moi et le Kid. Ce voleur est le seul adversaire digne de moi, je détesterait penser qu'il serait incapable de me faire face sans l'aide d'une sorcière qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas. »

_« Comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour te faire mordre la poussière… Il le fait très bien tout seul pour ce que j'en sait… »_

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de Koizumi tandis qu'elle sentait toute la frustration refoulé que ces simples paroles avaient fait ressurgir dans la conscience qu'elle était en train d'explorer.

D'ailleurs… Puisque le cours de ses pensées était fixé sur le voleur, autant en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur les sentiments qu'il suscitait chez son adversaire.

Il y avait une jouissance malsaine à pouvoir faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autres avec tout les échec et les humiliations que lui avait infligé ce maudit voleur, cela lui permettrait d'oublier quelque sinstants celles qu'elle avait elle-même essuyées de sa part.

Parcourant en un éclair l'âme du détective comme s'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque, elle se précipita dans la section qui l'intéressait, celle dont elle avait libéré l'accès par ses moqueries.

Faisant l'inventaire rapide des souvenirs qui y était entreposé, elle s'empara immédiatement de l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait. Celui qui relatait dans un style empreint de sécheresse et de précision, toutes les tentatives ratées du détective pour mettre la main sur le voleur.

_« Immerger le rubis dans un aquarium rempli de poissons rouges ? Quel dommage que le commissaire Nakamori ait trouvé l'idée trop ridicule pour te laisser faire, cela aurait pu marcher… »_

Hakuba détourna les yeux avec une expression vexée pour ne pas faire face au sourire moqueur de la sorcière.

_« Non ? Tu as dû passer une nuit en garde à vue parce que le Kid t'as fait arrêter par le commissaire à sa place en se faisant passer pour toi ? Mon pauvre… »_

Le visage du métis demeura impassible.

_« Alors, celle là, je croit que c'est la meilleure… Arriver sur les lieux du vol après que le Kid y soit passé parce qu'il avait retardé l'heure de ta montre après te l'avoir subtilisé en classe… Comme quoi, tu devrais arrêter d'être si sûr de son exactitude… »_

L'interlocuteur de la reine du lycée plissa légèrement les yeux en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de son embarras.

_« Et il y en a des dizaines d'autres… En fait toutes tes rencontres avec lui ont été des échecs plus ou moins cuisant… La plus proche d'une réussite fût celle où il a été incapable de voler cette statue parce que tu l'avais fixé au sol du musée avec une chaîne… Un match nul parmi des dizaines d'échecs…Le bilan n'est guère brillant. A se demander pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant à lui courir après… »_

Une foule de sentiments contradictoires et indissolublement mêlés submergèrent la conscience de Koizumi tandis que sa question faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du détective.

Admiration, curiosité, irritation, respect, lassitude… Mais par-dessus tout, une alternance de frustration et d'affection…

_« Non ? Les phantasmes de la moitié des membres féminins du fan-club du Kid dans notre lycée auraient-ils une chance de se concrétiser sous leurs yeux ravis ? Toi et lui, vous seriez.. ? »_

De l'irritation pour une idée qu'il trouvait d'un ridicule inimaginable, du dégoût pour l'image mentale qu'elle avait fait surgir, et de la gène face à la possibilité que l'on pouvait voir sa relation avec son meilleur ennemi sous cet angle.

_« Je plaisante, voyons…Mais si tu voyait ta tête, mon pauvre… Ca me donne envie de m'amuser un peu d'ailleurs… Après tout, l'image n'est pas si déplaisante que ça… »_

Il est probable qu'une bonne partie des camarades de classe du détective et du voleur aurait eue une expression rêveuse si elles avaient contemplé la succession de scènes que le pouvoir d'Akako avait fait naître dans l'imagination de leur condisciple.

« Arrête. Ca. Tout. De. Suite. »

Ravie de voir de l'énervement dans le regard de sa victime, la sorcière décida de poursuivre son exploration.

Tiens ? Il y avait quelque chose qu'il essayait de lui cacher… Que ce détective pouvait être bête, c'était la meilleure façon pour attirer son attention dessus. C'était pourtant simple à comprendre que plus on essayait de détourner son esprit d'une chose, plus il se focalisait dessus…

_« Alors, détective d'opérette, qu'essayes-tu de me cacher avec autant de soin ? »_

Un sentiment… Un sentiment qu'elle connaissait très bien pour l'avoir tant ressentie elle-même… De la jalousie…

Examinant la multitude de souvenirs liés à ce sentiment dans l'esprit du détective, elle se trouva forcé de revivre une nombre incalculable de scène qui lui était on ne peut plus familière.

Elles avaient hanté sa conscience de la même manière qu'elles étaient en train de le faire avec celle à l'intérieur de laquelle elle se trouvait.

C'était dans le même lieu qu'elle prenait toute place, leur lycée… Et c'était toujours les mêmes acteurs qu'elles mettaient en scène au milieu des autres élèves… Kaito et…Aoko…

_« Mais c'est vrai… Comment avait-je pu oublier ce détail ? Tu as essayé plusieurs fois de voler la fille du commissaire au voleur que tu traques avec lui… Alors, le Kid ne se contente pas de t'humilier devant la police, il le fait aussi dans ta vie privée… Pas étonnant que tu fasses tant d'effort pour le mettre sous les verrous…»_

« Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien que j'essaye de nier, n'est ce pas ? »

_« Bien sûr que non… Tu ne peux pas bluffer avec moi… Là, tu es en train de penser que si jamais tu pouvais rabattre son caquet à ce voleur, celle que tu aimes cessera de s'intéresser à ton rival… Toi, un incurable romantique frustré…Décidément… »_

Hakuba se tourna vers le visage narquois de Koizumi qu'il fixa d'un regard noir.

Mais très vite, la sorcière ressentit un sentiment de triomphe s'emparer de la conscience du détective.

« A ce petit jeu, on peut être deux, Koizumi… »

La multitude de moments intimes partagés par Kaito et Aoko défila de nouveau dans l'esprit des deux adolescents, mais cette fois l'angle sous lequel on pouvait les percevoir avait légèrement changé.

A présent, une seconde actrice partageait la scène avec Aoko, bien qu'elle restait en permanence à l'arrière plan pendant que sa rivale était sous le feu des projecteurs avec le voleur. Forcé de revoir sa propre frustration à travers les yeux d'un autre, la sorcière enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

Comment la reine du lycée, celle dont la beauté surnaturelle était destinée à être le centre d'attention des hommes du monde entier pouvait avoir l'air aussi pathétique ? Dans les yeux méprisant avec lequel elle examinait le couple, on pouvait lire une lueur d'envie pour la camarade de classe qu'elle regardait de haut…

Elle fût tentée de se retirer de l'esprit du détective pour ne plus le laisser la torturer en ravivant sa vieille blessure, mais elle s'obstina à y demeurer. Malgré son petit air triomphant, les souvenirs qu'il faisait défiler le faisaient autant souffrir qu'elle.

Ce n'était pas ce petit détective de pacotille qui allait la faire plier, elle attendrait patiemment qu'il s'avoue être incapable lui-même de supporter son petit jeu.

Et contempler le désespoir de son adversaire lui permettait de supporter le sien avec plus de facilité.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle demeurait dans le tourbillon de souvenirs et de sentiments et qu'elle parvenait à les distinguer avec plus de netteté, quelque chose d'étrange lui apparût.

Il y avait bien de la jalousie pour Kaito… Il y avait bien une forme d'attraction envers une femme… Mais plus elle fixait son attention dessus, plus elle était forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas Aoko qui en était l'objet…Alors qui ?

Le détective avait-il jeté son dévolu sur une autre des admiratrices du Kid ? Mais laquelle ? Il y avait tellement de candidates potentielles dans leur lycée qu'il serait fastidieux de toutes les énumérer…

Non, cela ne s'accordait pas avec ce qu'elle voyait… En toute logique, la jalousie d'Hakuba aurait dû être lié dans son esprit à des images de sa dulcinée et non d'Aoko… A moins qu'elle n'y figure, elle aussi, en train de fixer le couple d'un air désespéré ?

Impossible, personne ne connaissait la véritable identité du Kid dans le lycée à part elle et Hakuba… A moins que l'élue de son cœur ne soit pas amoureuse du Kid mais de Kaito ?

Oh et puis après tout, qu'importe… Elle s'en moquait éperdument.

_« Tu es incapable de le deviner ? Le pire des détectives amateurs en serait capable pourtant… »_

Elle fixa le détective d'un air ennuyé.

_« Je me contrefiche de savoir sur quel petite écervelée assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de cet imbécile de Kaito tu as pu jeter ton dévolu… »_

Hakuba lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

_« Quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi visiblement… Après tout, tu es incapable de te rendre enfin compte que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, c'est tellement évident qu'à ce niveau là, ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la bêtise… »_

Le contact entre les deux esprits se rompît brusquement.

Portant la main à son visage, la sorcière incrédule y sentit la trace d'une larme.

Il n'y avait eu que deux personnes capables d'échapper à son emprise de cette manière, le Kid et ce détective de roman-feuilleton qui lui courait après.

Mais les circonstances avaient été différentes avec le voleur, elle avait pleuré devant la gentillesse du voleur à son égard… Cette fois, elle l'avait fait parce que cet avorton qui la dévisageait avec un sourire énigmatique avait versé du sel sur la plaie laissé béante par l'intrusion du Kid dans son cœur, par une belle nuit enneigée.

Lorsqu'elle se serait remise de sa faiblesse, elle allait faire comprendre sa douleur à cet impertinent qui avait osé piétiner ses sentiments avec autant de facilité et aussi peu de remords qu'elle si elle avait eu à remettre à sa place un soupirant trop borné.

Oui, un simple cheveu lui suffirait pour lui permettre de torturer cet idiot nuit et jour, et cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas sa proie lui échapper…

« Où est passé la fierté de celle qui prétendait être la reine de ce lycée ? On croirait voir une de ces pauvres filles éperdues que tu regardais de haut quand tu passais devant elle en traînant à tes basques le garçon dont elle rêvait tant d'attirer l'attention ? »

Tout en parlant, il avait porté la main au visage de celle qu'il avait vaincue pour recueillir sur son doigt la lame qui venait d'y couler.

La main de la sorcière se détendit comme un ressort mais le détective la saisit au vol avant qu'elle n'ait pu effleurer seulement son visage.

« Tu devrait pourtant à être habitué à voir un homme te remettre à ta place quand il le faut, au lieu de te placer sur un piédestal chaque fois qu'il te voit… Après tout ces mois à courir après un fantôme avec aussi peu de succès que moi… »

Comment cet impertinent pouvait-il oser la prendre de haut comme ça ? D'ailleurs comment était-il seulement possible à n'importe qui d'autre que le Kid de pouvoir résister à son charme ?

Son miroir comme sa boule de cristal lui avait pourtant tout les deux affirmés à plusieurs reprises que tous les hommes de la planète à l'exception du Kid étaient destinés à lui être soumis… Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de seconde exception…

Elle sentait qu'elle allait briser quelques meubles en rentrant dans son manoir, deux d'entre eux en particulier…

A moins qu'elle n'ait petit à petit perdue le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait exercer sur la gente masculine, à force de laisser ses sentiments pour le seul d'entre eux à lui échapper gagner en intensité au fil des mois ?

Allait-elle finir par devoir abdiquer de son trône et faire partie de la piétaille comme toutes ces pauvres idiotes qui le fixait avec envie ?

C'était hors de question ! Elle n'était pas tombé aussi bas que même un détective raté puisse échapper à son emprise, elle allait le remettre à sa place immédiatement ! D'ailleurs, l'idée que cet idiot puisse seulement faire preuve d'autant de résistance à son charme que le Kid était insupportable. Quitte à devoir avouer sa défaite, elle préférait le faire devant un adversaire digne d'elle, et seul le Kid était digne de ce titre.

A moins que… c'était impossible… Non, c'est le contraire qui était impossible, l'admettre aurait été trop insupportable pour son ego.

« Hakuba, se pourrait-il que tu veuille m'éloigner de Kaito parce que tu voudrais prendre sa place dans mes pensées ? »

Elle était trop fière pour se permettre de tourner autour du pot, autant aller au but tout de suite.

Le sourire railleur d'Hakuba s'élargit.

« Tiens, tu te décide enfin à m'adresser la parole de nouveau ? Je suit donc digne de ton attention, princesse ? »

Elle n'appréciait ni son air supérieur, ni la moquerie qui perçait dans son ton quand il lui avait donné ce titre.

« Réponds à ma question. Je déteste qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps. »

Le détective eut un reniflement de mépris.

« Que je puisse être amoureux de toi, moi ? Franchement, on pourrait difficilement imaginer un cas de figure aussi improbable… je ne suis peut-être pas Sherlock Holmes, mais tu n'es pas digne d'être mon Irène Adler… »

Tournant les talons, il commença à s'éloigner de la reine déchue sans prêter la moindre attention au regard haineux qui dardait dans son dos, mais il finit cependant par se retourner vers elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Mais Sherlock Holmes le disait bien… Quand on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, doit être la vérité… »

La sorcière tressaillit.

« Hakuba…Est-ce que… »

Sans prêter attention à Akako, le détective leva doucement le bras pour laisser Watson s'en servir de perchoir tandis qu'il revenait bredouille de sa chasse.

« Tu sait, Koizumi, contrairement à mon adversaire, je n'ai aucune affection particulière pour les colombes qui tourne autour de lui, aussi magnifiques et dévoués à leur maître soit-elle… Je préfère les oiseaux de proie qui n'ont pas le moindre répit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient refermés leurs serres sur leur gibier… »

Lorsque le détective l'eût laissé seule, Koizumi sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit d'essuyer doucement avec les traces de larmes qui souillaient ses paupières. S'apprêtant à le ranger, elle s'interrompît brusquement pour l'examiner.

Depuis quand avait-elle un mouchoir avec elle ? En temps normal, elle n'avait pas de larmes à essuyer, c'était les autres qui en versait pour elle et pas l'inverse…

L'évidence la frappa en l'espace d'un instant… C'était Hakuba qui l'avait glissé dans sa poche au moment où il s'était rapproché d'elle…

Un sourire de joie malsaine plia les lèvres de la sorcière tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur le mouchoir.

Cet idiot allait payer cher cette erreur… Il avait sans doute voulu enfoncer un peu plus le clou en lui laissant un souvenir du moment de faiblesse qu'elle avait eu devant lui, ou il avait été assez naïf pour croire qu'elle serait reconnaissante pour un signe de sollicitude discret.

Les raisons du détective lui importaient peu, l'essentiel était qu'il lui ait fourni le dernier instrument qu'il lui fallait pour exercer sa vengeance…

Oui, elle allait lui faire payer la condescendance dont il avait fait preuve vis-à-vis d'elle… Il plierait devant son pouvoir, comme tout les autres.

Entendant un bruissement derrière elle, Koizumi se retourna, pour faire face à Watson, perché sur la rambarde à la regarder avec des yeux qui ne lui était que trop familier… Ceux qu'elle voyait se refléter dans son miroir quand elle allait l'interroger, les yeux d'un prédateur à qui aucune proie ne pouvait résister…Aucune à part… Ce maudit voleur et l'imbécile de détective qui était collé à ses basques…

Mais bientôt, l'un des deux au moins allait capituler…

La comparer à une colombe, elle… Il allait comprendre que ce n'était pas la paix qu'elle apportait sur son passage mais une guerre sans merci contre ceux qui lui tenait tête…

Elle eut un sourire en pensant à la manière dont il allait tomber à genoux devant elle… Un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'elle réservait au Kid…

La pensée la fit tressaillir, est ce qu'elle était en train de.. ?

Tomber amoureuse de cet idiot, elle ? C'était on ne peut plus improbable…

Elle songea d'un seul coup au Kid et à son amour impossible pour lui en entendant les mots du détective résonner de nouveau dans son esprit…

_« Quand on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il… »_

Sentant les serres du faucon s'enfoncer dans son bras, elle tressaillit en baissant les yeux vers le volatile qui l'avait utilisé comme perchoir sans sa permission. Tendant son autre main vers le volatile pour lui tordre le cou, elle finit par caresser doucement sa tête en souriant.

L'oiseau frotta ses plumes de contentement face au geste de la sorcière, avant de s'envoler brusquement pour partir à la poursuite d'une colombe qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel…

Regardant la poursuite entre le prédateur et le gibier, elle décida de ne pas intervenir cette fois, elle n'était plus sûr de savoir vers qui allait sa préférence…


End file.
